family_farm_seasidefandomcom-20200214-history
Level Up
Things unlocked by level, bare with the mess Level 1 (Things Automatically Available to you) Level 2 Level 3 Immediately Unlocked Store * Beehive * Cherry Tree * Jam Machine * Lucky Wheel Level 4 Immediately Unlocked Store * Corn * Chicken Coop, Chicken * Hay Bale Level 5 Immediately Unlocked Store * Rye * Maple Tree * Ukrainian Flag, Malaysian Flag, U.A.E. Flag, Mexican Flag, Argentinian Flag, Iraqi Flag, Swedish Flag Level 6 Immediately Unlocked Store * Tomato, Oat * Baker * Shovel, Christmas Fence, Big Snow Flake Fence Level 7 Immediately Unlocked Store * Orange Tree * Cucumber * Buffalo Level Up Reward * 8 Wheat Bread Unlock: * "Piggy Bank" * GM Mystery Store * Drift Bottle -5 bottles, 5 minute recharge for used bottle Level 8 Immediately Unlocked Store * Wood Pile, Bunny Hedge, Green Hedge, Flower Hedge * Coffee Bean * Coffee Machine, Juice Machine * Lychee Machine Unlocked Daily Quests (Icon under Avatar) Level 9 Immediately Unlocked Store * stduff * White Fence(?), Hay(?), Scarecrow(?), Ladder(?) Level Up Reward * 50 OP Level 10 Immediately Unlocked Store * Wine Maker * Turkish Flag, Saudi Arabia's Flag, Russian Flag, Polish Flag, Indonesian Flag, Egyptian Flag, French Flag, Korean Flag, Spanish Flag, Chinese Flag, German Flag, Wind Turbine, Ladder, White Grapes, Dutch Flag, Thai Flag, American Flag, Canadian Flag, Australian Flag, Belgian Flag, Union Jack, Austrian Flag, Brazilian Flag, Japanese Flag, Norwegian Flag, Portuguese Flag, Swiss Flag, Italian Flag * Japan 2020 Games Sign * Matcha Tree * Message Board Level Up Reward * 5 Super Watering Can Research Lab, Batch Production, Unlocked- Coins Mystery Store Level 11 Immediately Unlocked Store * Holstein Cow * Onion, Pitaya * Gisela Cherry Tree, Cashew Tree * Stone Mailbox Level Up Reward * 50 TC Level 12 Immediately Unlocked Store * Sheep * Lavender * White Chocolate Tree * 'Welcome' Arch * Kitchen Next Level 650XP Level 13 Immediately Unlocked Store * Pasture * Surf Board * Limousin Cattle * Mango Tree * Burger Machine Next Level 760XP Level 14 Immediately Unlocked Store * Flower Box * Almond Tree * Chardonnay * Butterfly House * Pet House, Factory Next Level 880XP Level 15 Immediately Unlocked (I missed the popup for this so i'm filling in with what seem to be new) This is when your Piggy Bank stops collecting your spent RC and you can break it open to obtain your savings Store * Green Bean * Plum Tree, Mistletoe Tree, Aniseed Tree, Pomelo Tree, Black Olive Tree, Blackcurrant Bush, Avocado Tree, Spooky Tree, Plumeria Tree, Apricot Tree, Grapefruit Tree, Fig Tree, Brazil Nut Tree, Tangerine Tree, Heart Tree, Red Currant Tree, Golden Peach Tree, Elderberry Tree, Juniper Bush, Papaya Tree, Jasmine Bush, Chinese Toon Tree, Jackfruit Tree, Wild Rose Bush, Juneberry Tree, Adzuki Tree, Sorbus Tree, Licorice Tree, Persimmon Tree, Lime Tree, Nectarine Tree, Chili Bush, Date Tree, Red Pear Tree, Butternut Squash Tree, Nutmeg Tree, Walnut Tree, Rainbow Tree, Macadamia Tree, Mirabelle Plum Tree, Quine Tree, Guarana Bush, Laurus Tree, Birch Tree, Kumquat Tree, Ice Tree, Guava Tree, Gooseberry Tree, Black Pepper Tree, Pomegranate Tree, Starfruit Tree, Hazel Tree * Green Duck Pond, Green Duck * Wine Maker, Sauce Machine, Popcorn Machine * Ranch Bell(?), Wind Turbine(?), Mushrooms(?), Snow Man(?), Elephant(?), Wind Chimes(?), Ranch Gate Entrance(?) * Warehouse, Flea Market, E-Mart * Felicia Quest Line: Open for Business * Grandma Blair Quest Line: Grandma's Orders I Level up Reward * 25 Organic Fertilizer Next Level * 1000XP Level 16 Immediately Unlocked Store * Picnic Baskets, Bird Home Base * Peacock * Rice, Sunflower * Lemon Tree, Sakura Tree, Eucalyptus Tree * Holstein Cow Upgrader, BBQ Machine * Stove House Next Level * 1120XP Level 17 Immediately Unlocked Store * ehhhh Category:Game Play